Second is the Best
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: The first was definitley the worst. But the second, yeah that was pretty great. Jinx/Kid Flash


**A.N. Okay so I was sick in bed when I was hit with the sudden urge to write a Jinx/Kid Flash one shot. So here it is! I hope you like it!**

_**First**_

"_**Evil!"**_

"_**Good."**_

"_**Bad!"**_

"_**Still Good."**_

"_**Villain!" **_

"_**Hero."**_

_I am going to kill Kid Flash. Couldn't he just drop it? No of course he couldn't. Because he was Kid Flash. I was always going to be a villain. Always. I wasn't about to switch sides so he could just give up! He was so frustrating! Always popping out of nowhere and telling me what a wonderful hero I would make. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. BE. A. HERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do I have to staple a sign to my forehead that says that!? Because no matter how many times I tell him to screw off and leave me alone and that I would rather kiss Mammoth than join him, he keeps coming back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_I want to hex him into oblivion! Or push him off a cliff! Or drown him in my freaking sink!! Will that boy ever get the hint?!? I hate him! Stupid, worthless piece of....._

Why can't she see that I'm right? She's just being stubborn. That's all surely. I mean I know I'm right. I'm always right. She'll make a brilliant hero I can tell. She isn't meant to be a villain, anyone can see that much. She can deny it all she wants but I know that she knows that I'm right. I am a wonderful judge of character. I knew from the minute I saw her that she was meant for a life of heroism not villainy. She'll come around eventually. I know it.

_**First Ask Out**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Because!"**_

"_**Please?"**_

"_**NO!!!!"**_

"_**Come on!"**_

_God he is soooooo stupid! Why would I ever go out with him? He is arrogant and cocky and stupid! He is a total moron! There is no way in hell I would ever go out with him. EVER. I mean alright fine he was right about the hero thing but that was surely a fluke. A once in a lifetime occurrence. I'll kiss Robin before I go out with him! He needs to find himself a brain. Fast. _

_Seriously if he asks me one more time I will knock his stupid face in! Does he not understand English? No means no! I mean come on. I would never sink as low as him. It just won't happen. It just won't._

I wish Jinx would just accept that she thinks I'm hot and that she would love to go out with me. I was right about the hero thing so you think she would know that I'm right about this too. It would save us all soo much time if she just accepted it right off the bat. But no she has be all dramatic and angry about it even though we all know that she'll eventually give in. Really all this refusal is pointless. Everyone knows that you can't resist me for long.

_**First Couple Fight**_

"_**I hate you!"**_

"_**What? Why?"**_

"_**Because you are a total scumbag!"**_

"_**Am not!"**_

"_**I HATE YOU!"**_

"_**But...but..."**_

_I can't believe him. I can't believe him! That stupid insensitive bastard! I can't believe I actually liked him! I should have known all along that he was a disgusting, filthy, cheating scumbag! I am so stupid. So stupid for trusting him. This is Kid Flash were talking about right? Oh wait sorry Wally. That's what he said to call him. Fine. Wally is a terrible name and it suits him because he is a terrible person and I hate his guts!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Jinx won't even speak to me and I have no idea why. She just freaked out and locked herself in her room. I keep debating whether or not I should vibrate through the door but I know it will only make things worse. I don't know what I did but whatever it is was I regret it. I hate when she's mad at me and I just wish she'd listen to me. She has her music on full blast so she can't hear anything I say. I need her to know that I would never ever do anything to hurt her on purpose.

Please Jinxy just listen to me.

_**First I Love You**_

"_**I'll love you forever and for always."**_

"_**That's what the perfect guy would say."**_

"_**That must make me the perfect guy then."**_

"_**So... do you love me?"**_

"_**I... I...um I...no. No I don't."**_

_I am soo completely moronic! He said he'd love me forever and I said no I don't love you! How completely retarded am I? AHHH!!!! I am sooooooo stupid! How could I say that! This isn't happening. This has to be some sort of dream. I can't have said that. I can't! But I did. I actually said that. Now he's going to dump me and I don't want that to happen! This is all my fault! I should've just said that I loved him too. But no I couldn't do that one simple thing. No. Instead I said the worst thing possible. _

_I do love you Wally. I do._

I can't believe it. She said no. She doesn't love me. I don't even know what to do. This can't be real. It just can't be.

_**First Attempt**_

"_**Uh Wally?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Uh never mind."**_

_Ack! Why am I so retarded?! Why couldn't I just tell him? Because I'm the biggest piece of crap in the world that's why! Someone should hit me. Just smack me clean across the face. Honestly I deserve it. Ugh I am so screwed. _

I have officially screwed us up. I never should have said it. It was too early. Now she won't even speak to me. Man I am so stupid! I should have waited! I've pushed her away for good. This is all my fault.

_**Second I Love You**_

"_**I'll love you till the end of time!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You heard me! Don't play deaf!"**_

"_**I... really?"**_

"_**No. This is a joke. Yes really!"**_

"_**Thank God."**_

_Yes! I said it! Finally! Hooray for Jinx! I have to say though that now that I've said it Wally has been treating me like royalty. I definitely should have said it before!_

She loves me! YES!! Hooray for me! I can't believe this! This is amazing! I don't think I've ever been this happy! Hah!

"_**I'm glad you listened to me."**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about?"**_

"_**Back when you were a villain. If you hadn't a listened to me you'd probably be in jail right now."**_

"_**Oh. So this is all thanks to you then."**_

"_**Maybe."**_

"_**Cocky moron."**_

"_**You know you love me."**_

"_**Shut up and kiss me."**_

"_**As you wish."**_


End file.
